


【张水院×Asahi】小票

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 水晶男孩张水院×宝石盒Asahi伪现实向，OOC。





	【张水院×Asahi】小票

没人相信，Asahi拥有的第一个名人签名是张水院的。  
“水院前辈的签名？诶，是上次拍团综签的吗？”  
“不是。很早以前了。”

2015年8月的一个午后，滨田朝光走进首尔汝矣岛迎月路上的一家炸鸡店，决定买份炸鸡歇一歇再走。在YG大楼门口蹲了三个小时还是没看到金知元，他饿了。  
“欢迎光临，想吃点什么呢？”一个温和的男声从柜台上方传来。他抬头，是个叔叔。  
其实他一个字也没听懂。  
对方看他一副茫然的表情，便从柜台后走出来，先把孩子引导到一张空桌前，让他坐下慢慢看菜单。  
他凭着菜单上的图画和价格表点了一份最便宜的套餐。  
“炸鸡选什么味道的呢？”  
他脸红了半分钟，说出了自己知道的三句韩语之一。  
“我不会说韩语。”  
听起来像是日本口音。  
“你好。”老板用最简单的日语试探。  
“你好。我来自日本。不好意思麻烦您了。”话一说完，他的脸更红了。  
老板差不多猜到了孩子的意思，看着他的眼睛点点头，笑一笑，把订单交给厨房，转头给他上了一杯冰可乐。  
他吸了一口冰凉的饮料才醒过神来。老板的眼睛像刚洗好的葡萄，亮亮的，凉凉的，让语言不通的他一下子安心了许多。  
他戴上耳机，一遍遍听自己这两天录的旋律。这次回去也许又能写出一首歌了，仿佛自己多写一首，离作曲家的梦想就更近一步。总有一天，他也可以像金知元一样在舞台上唱自己写的歌，有聚光灯，有麦克风，有全场观众的欢呼。  
他没注意到自己哼出了声，更没注意到老板已经把餐盘放到了他的面前。  
“请慢用。”老板笑着用食指叩了两下桌面。  
餐盘里是一盘脆皮炸鸡、一份薯条，还有四五碟不同口味的酱料。  
“谢谢。”他向老板点点头，用了第二句韩语。  
店里在放《Go》。金知元的声音陪他吃完了炸鸡。

结账时，老板在小票上写了两行字，交给他。他虽然看不懂韩语，也大概认出是一句话和签名。有点像艺人的签名。这个想法从他的脑海一闪而过。他向老板点点头，头也不回地走了。  
他又回到YG大楼门口蹲了三个小时，最后被下班的父亲接走了。这两天父亲来首尔出差带上了他，他才有机会来这里等自己心仪的偶像。今天是最后一天。  
当晚，他们乘飞机回到大阪。这就是他的首次首尔行。  
他将这张小票夹在日记本里，一夹就是三年。

2018年，他报名YG日本部练习生，在查询YG艺人时又一次看到了那双眼睛。他认真看了采访视频，又在网上找了四五张签名照与小票上的签名一一对比，才确定：三年前给自己签名的炸鸡店老板，正是水晶男孩的张水院。  
这个意外之喜，他却没有告诉任何人。如果对方早就不记得这件小事，自己宣扬反而会显得哗众取宠吧。  
小票封入了手账本。手账本放进了双肩包。双肩包跟着他飞到首尔，进入YG，成为Treasure的Asahi。  
2020年12月30日，Treasure Map 第二季拍摄，他和成员们正式见到了殷志源和张水院。拍摄结束后，两位前辈给成员们一一签名，Asahi故意排在队伍的最后。他从工作卡袋里取出那张小票，轻轻放在张水院面前。  
“谢谢前辈在炸鸡店的款待。”  
小票上的油墨字迹早已褪去，那两行字却没有随时间消失。  
“欢迎你再来首尔。张水院。”


End file.
